Cruel Beauty
by bordelos
Summary: HISTOIRE TRADUITE Monde parallèle. Quand Ginny avait 6 ans, ses parents sont morts et elle fut prise en charge par la belle et cruelle soeur de sa mère. Elle élève Ginny avec des fausses idées sur l'amour, est-ce que Ginny sera capable d'aimer ou e
1. Disclaimer

**Cruel Beauty**

**Par:** Cashew 

**Traduit par:** bordelos 

**Classification:** PG-13 Thèmes matures 

**Résumé:** Monde parallèle. Quand Ginny avait 6 ans, ses parents sont morts et elle fut prise en charge par la belle et cruelle soeur de sa mère. Elle élève Ginny avec des fausses idées sur l'amour, est-ce que Ginny sera capable d'aimer ou est-il trop tard pour la sauver? 

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne percois aucun argent. 

**Claimer:** L'intrigue appartient à Cashew. 

  
  



	2. Rainy Days

**Chapitre 1: Rainy days**

_It's just those rainy days_   
_Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away_   
_Until the sun come out and shines again_   
_Smile for me, smile for me_   
Mary J Blige 

Je m'en rappelle tellement clairement, la journée où ma vie a basculée. Ce n'était pas le genre de journée où on s'attendait à ce qu'un événement tragique arrive, je me rappelle du soleil qui rayonnait et avoir couru à l'extérieur sous la supervision de mes parents. Mes frères n'étaient pas là, ils étaient tous au Chemin de Traverse, où les enfants plus vieux achetaient leur matériel d'école. Je n'étais pas allée parce que j'avait été malade récemment. 

C'est arrivé tellement vite et c'était presque comme si mes parents s'en attendaient. Ma mère m'a dit d'aller à l'intérieur, de me réfugier dans ma cachette préférée et de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne me chercher. J'ai fait comme elle m'a dit: j'ai monté les escaliers en courant jusqu'à ma chambre et je me suis cachée en dessous de mon lit. La température était déjà élevée et je pouvais difficilement endurer la chaleur en dessous de mon lit, entre les poupées oubliées et les toiles d'araignées. Je ne me rappelle plus combien de temps j'ai resté en dessous du lit. Mon esprit est sorti de mon corps et j'ai été dans un endroit que seulement les enfants peuvent imaginer, où le monde était parfait et tout le monde heureux. Il y a eu des pas lourds que je ne reconnaissais pas qui venaient de l'escalier. J'ai entendu une voix grave qui demandait s'il y avait des survivants, je n'ai pas répondu. 

La porte de ma chambre, déjà branlante, fut ouverte à la volée et un homme entra. Je me risquai à regarder et je vis un grand homme obèse aux cheveux gras. Je vis ses bottes boueuses salir mon tapis rose mais la cicatrice en forme de demi lune sur son bras attira davantage mon attention. J'essayai de contrôler ma respiration et de limiter mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que l'homme quitte ma chambre. 

Quelques temps après, j'entendis des voix paniquées insister que j'étais ici. J'écoutai avec attention: je reconnaissais ces voix. C'étaient celles de mes frères et ils me cherchaient. Je les regardai du haut de l'escalier et je vis des larmes couler le long des joues de Bill. Je boîtai jusqu'au bas des escaliers et tirai sur sa robe, il me regarda et un étrange son s'échappa de sa gorge. Il me prit dans ses bras et murmura dans mes cheveux. 

Aussi clairement que je me rappelle de ca, tout après n'est qu'un vague souvenir. Touts mes grand frères, que j'admiraient tant, pleuraient et s'étreignaient entre eux. Une femme avec un beau sourire vint vers moi et essaya de m'expliquer que mes parents étaient partis. Des personnes en uniforme nous sortirent de la maison et revirèrent tout à l'envers, cherchant des indices. Et elle arriva. 

Une femme avec une expression sombre marchait vers notre maison. Elle portait une robe onéreuse et des lunettes de soleil. Elle enleva ses verres fumés et regarda autour. Lorsqu'elle m'apercut, près de Charlie, elle me regarda avec attention et se dirigea vers nous. Lorsqu'elle fut plus proche, je fut surprise par ce que je vis, elle était une des personnes les plus belles que j'avais jamais vu. Elle avait des cheveux soyeux roux foncés qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, mais la vraie beauté résidait dans son visage. Elle avait la peau extrêmement pâle et un teint parfait, des lèvres rosées et les yeux d'un bleu ensorcelant Elle lanca un regard en direction de mon frère et moi. Lorsqu'elle vous regardait, elle avait le don de vous faire sentir inférieur, je n'aimais pas ca. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était aussi douce et gracieuse que je l'avais imaginée. 'Je suis Velena Evansole, la soeur de votre mère' dit-elle. Elle demanda si elle pouvait parler seule à Charlie et ils s'éloignèrent. Quelques minutes passèrent et ils revinrent. Charlie se pencha pour m'étreindre et il m'expliqua avec douceur que je vivrais avec elle maintenant. Il demanda à Velena si on pouvait attendre pour que mes autres frères me disent au revoir. Elle répliqua qu'on n'avait pas le temps. 

Je lui demandai si je pouvais prendre quelques choses dans ma chambre et elle me dit que j'en n'avais plus besoin. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un pendentif en or. Elle placa ma main et la sienne dessus et je senti une vive secousse autour de mon nombril. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'on était dans une pièce élégante, toute blanche. Elle me regarda avec de la sympathie: 'Virginia, nous allons devoir faire quelque chose à propos de ton apparence. On arrangera ca demain.' 

J'évitai ses yeux lorsque je lui parlai: 'En fait, c'est Ginny.' 

Ses yeux se rapetissèrent; elle n'aimait pas être corrigée. 'Je refuse de t'appeller Ginny. C'est un surnom enfantin et stupide et il ne te fait pas bien. Ton nom à la naissance était Virginia et ce sera le prénom que tu utilisera dorénavant.' Je ne la corrigeai pas. 

************************************************************************** 

Les semaines passèrent et j'appris plusieurs nouvelles choses avec Velena. Par exemple, j'appris que je n'était plus une Weasley mais bien une Evansole. J'appris que ma mère avait marié quelqu'un d'inférieur à elle et que je devrais avoir honte de mon père. Si quelqu'un me demandait, je devais dire que je n'avais pas de père et que je ne souhaitais pas en avoir. 

La vie était stricte mais je me faisais dire que c'était pour mon propre bien et que je la remercierait pour tout ca plus tard. Pendant que j'essayais de perfectionner mon anglais, Velena me fit apprendre le latin, le francais, l'espagnol et l'allemand. Si j'avais de la misère avec mes lecons, elle m'en donnait encore plus. Velena disait que je devrais être reconnaissante que je ne deviendrais pas une folle non éduquée, comme lorsque j'était au Terrier. 

La plupart de ses leçons étaient des choses qu'on n'apprennaient pas à l'école, des choses qui nous obtiendraient tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Velena croyait que ce qui était le plus important, c'était la beauté. Elle me montra que si tu étais belle, tu pouvais avoir tout ce que tu voulais. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait obtenu sa fortune par sa beauté et aussi un peu de son intelligence. Être belle n'était pas assez, il fallait aussi savoir comment l'utiliser et être assez forte pour utiliser les autres pour avoir ce qu'on désirait. 

Je me rappelle d'une leçon en particulier. 'Les hommes', expliqua-t-elle, 'les hommes sont la façon la plus facile d'obtenir ce que tu veux. Lorsque tu grandira et tu te développera, tu comprendra qu'avec ton apparence physique tu peux avoir n'importe quoi en claquant des doigts. Contrôle les hommes, mais ne les laisse pas te contrôler. Si tu a besoin d'un homme pour satisfaire ta solitude, sent toi libre, mais ne passe jamais la nuit avec lui. N'aie pas de relations sérieuses, ne te marie pas et ne t'emprisonne pas.' 

'Ne pas me marier?' demandai-je. 'Mais si je tombe en amour?' 

'L'amour.' elle cracha le mot comme si ca lui faisait mal de le prononcer. 'L'amour ne te donnera rien. L'amour est aveugle et te ruinera. Ceux qui sont en amour font des choses stupides et font des choix qu'ils regretteront plus tard. L'amour est une maladie émotionnelle et ceux qui disent que ca dure pour toujours sont sots.' 

Je ne me posais pas de questions sur ses manières et je ne lui désobéissais jamais. Velena était hypnotisante, ses cheveux étaient de feu et ses yeux d'eau; le mélange de ses traits étaient tout simplement la perfection. Par contre, en dessous de son apparence si parfaite était une personne cruelle et sans merci que rien n'empêcherait d'avoir sa revenge sur ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Je l'ai souvent vue ruiner des personnes et rire lorsqu'elle avait finie. 

************************************************************************** 

N/A: Alors, vous aimez ca? Si vous aimez pas ca, dite moi le dans les reviews et j'arrêterai. Sinon, ben je continuerai et comme l'école est finie, les updates devraient aller assez vite.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lessons to be Learned

**Chapitre 2- Lessons to be Learned**

_There are reasons_   
_For the path we take_   
_There are no mistakes_   
_Just lessons to be learned_   
Barbra Streisand 

Les journées passées avec Velena étaient toujours pareilles. Le soleil se levait, j'étais réveillée par un elfe de maison impoli, je prenais un bain et je descendais à la salle à manger pour prendre un déjeuner léger et pratiquer mes manières à table. Après un repas ennuyeux, elle m'envoyait à la bibliothèque pour travailler mes leçons: lecture, écriture, arithmétique et languages. Ma tante Velena me disait que comme j'avais 6 ans, ma charge de devoirs n'était pas grosse. Par contre, je ne devais pas m'y habituer. 

Je m'ennuyais de ma famille et mon enfance sans soucis. Je désirais de l'affection et de l'amour. Je me rappelle d'une journée, ca faisait quelques mois que je restais là, j'ai essayé d'étreindre ma tante; elle me poussa et passa le reste de la journée à m'apprendre que les Evansoles ne s'abaissaient pas à donner des caresses. 

Mon anniversaire venait et repartait. Velena m'achetait une nouvelle garde-robe, c'était une coutume d'avoir de nouvelles choses à chaque nouvelle année de votre vie. Elle disait que ce serait ridicule qu'une fille de sept ans portent des vêtement qui étaient faits pour une fille de six ans. 

Je n'aimais pas ma vie mais je gardais mes plaintes pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aimais pas ce genre de vie que je ne l'appréciais pas. Velena me contait toujours des histoires d'horreur de comment ma vie serait si elle ne m'avait pas prise sous son aile. Elle me disait que je serais une orpheline et que je ne recevrais aucun nouveau vêtement, aucun jouet et que les autres enfants me molesteraient. Je ne savais pas ce que molester était alors je l'ai cherché à la bibliothèque. Je me suis penchée sur un gros dictionnaire et j'ai lu la définition: Molester: Faire subir des activités sexuelles non voulues. Je ne voulais pas que ca m'arrive. 

************************************************************************** 

Souvent, je reçevais des démonstrations de Velena. Une fois, on était allé magasiner et un bel homme avec des cheveux blonds et un visage ovale la regardait et nous suivait dans le magasin. Elle me sourit et me dit de la regarder aller. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme en balancant ses hanches doucement et chuchota dans son oreille. Il lui dit des choses et je la vis rire et s'appuyer sur lui. Ils revinrent vers moi et l'homme paya pour nos achats. 

Elle le ramena à la maison avec nous. Il me faisait penser à un chiot perdu à cause de sa façon de la suivre partout et d'avoir une expression stupide comme si il allait avoir une traite ou une récompense. Je m'assis dans ma chambre, que la lune éclairait. Sa chambre était contigue à la mienne et j'entendais la base de son lit frapper le mur continuellement. 

Vers trois heures du matin, l'homme s'en alla et je me rendis dans la chambre de ma tante. Elle était assise sur son lit avec une expression relaxée, presque irréelle. Elle me dit de m'assir à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle m'expliqua que c'était comme ca qu'on utilisait un homme pour satisfaire sa solitude. 

Le lendemain, l'homme blond vint à la maison. Il arriva avec des fleurs; des rouges roses pour Velena et des lys pour moi. Elle rit de lui et le fit s'en aller. Il lui obéit mais laissa les fleurs sur le pas de la porte. Elle pensa à comment il était pathétique tandis que je ramassais mes fleurs. Elle me les arracha des mains et me dit que on ne devait pas accepter des cadeaux aussi clichés et bon marché. 

************************************************************************** 

Je finis par me tanner que ma seule compagnie soit Velena et ses hommes. J'étais une enfant et j'avais besoin d'interagir avec d'autres enfants. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je demandai à ma tante si je pouvais aller au parc ou une autre place où il y aurait des enfants de mon âge. Lorsque finalement, je lui demandai, elle ne me fit pas la morale comme je m'y attendais. Elle me dit qu'elle avait une amie avec un enfant qui avait approximativement le même âge que moi et qu'on pouvait aller les visiter. 

Cette après-midi là, nous allâmes au manoir des Parkinson. Ma tante était amie avec Matilda Parkinson, qui avait une fille dénommée Pansy qui avait un an de plus que moi. Elle était vraiment laide, avec des cheveux blonds emmêlés et un visage de singe. Sa mère nous laissa aller dans la chambre de Pansy. J'étais tellement contente d'être en la présence d'une autre enfant que j'ai facilement passer par dessus son apparence de chien enragé. 

Lorsque j'entrai dans sa chambre, Pansy me regarda d'une manière diabolique. 'Je sais qui tu es,' cracha-t-elle. 'Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une stupide Weasly. Regarde toi, avec tes cheveux roux et tes taches de rousseur, tu es repoussante.' Elle étendit un journal sur le plancher. 'Assis-toi dessus si tu dois absolument être dans ma chambre. Et ne touche à rien.' J'étais tellement surprise que je lui obéis. 

J'étais assise sur le vieux journal depuis des heures lorsque ma tante m'appella enfin. Je sortis de la chambre de Pansy sans dire un mot. Elle me souriait méchamment tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses poupées coûteuses. Je descendis, ne voulant plus jamais parler à d'autres enfants. Les autres enfants étaient méchants et je n'avais pas besoin de leur compagnie. La plus importante leçon que j'appris cette journée fut que je ferais n'importe quoi pour devenir une vraie Evansole. Je remarquais comment les Weasley étaient traité et comment ma tante était traitée, j'aimerais mieux être traitée comme cette dernière. 

Lorsque je dis à ma tante que je ne voulais plus être reconnue comme une Weasley, elle était heureuse. Elle m'aida à enlever magiquement mes taches de rousseur et à raidir mes cheveux. Elle voulait changer la couleur de mes yeux pour la sienne mais je refusai, j'avais hérité des yeux bruns de ma mère et je tenais à les garder. 

************************************************************************** 

Quelques temps après mon expérience avec Pansy, je me fâchai contre la façon dont elle m'avait traitée. Même si elle m'avait aidé à découvrir quelques choses, elle n'avait pas le droit de me traiter comme si j'étais un animal sauvage. J'étais une Evansole et elle était en dessous de moi. J'avais assez regarder Velena pour savoir comment traiter ma frustration. Je prendrais ma revenge sur Pansy, peu importe combien de temps ca me prendrais. 

C'étais le début de ma transformation en clône de Velena. Elle me rendit exactement comme elle le voulait sans que je m'en apercoive. J'ai eu ma revenge finalement, mais ca vient plus tard. J'ai déjà été une enfant douce avec un coeur mais chaque jour passé avec ma tante, mon coeur était en train de disparaître lentement et était remplacer par de la malice et de la cruauté. Avoir des sentiments ne vous amèneraient nulle part et avoir un coeur ne faisait qu'inévitablement finir par se le faire briser. Il y avait des choses inutiles dans la vie et Velena m'avait convaincue que j'étais mieux sans. 

************************************************************************** 

**Sirius b:** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment :)   
**stéphie:** Eh bien toi aussi merci pour la review! C'est vraie que la fille qui l'a faite a vraiment beaucoup d'imagination :P   
**Mimi Granger:** D'accord lol je la continue. Ca veut dire quoi Viva il seguito? Ben je comprend le Viva il mais seguito c'est quoi lol?   
**Cool:** Merci :) Non non t'a pas besoin de me menacer lol.   
**Angharrad:** Ben dsl si je te l'ai piquée :P C'est quoi ca Draco Dormiens? Ouais, je sais que je fais des erreurs lol. Ben desfois je coupe des parties mais c'est voulu. Ouais j'apprécirais une relectrice :) Si tu me laisse ton email, je t'envoyerai les chapitres ok?   
**Maryllia Black:** Merci tes commentaires me touchent lol. C'est cool que tes amies lisent aussi la fic :P Pour tes questions. C'est Draco qui va sauver Ginny. Je suis pas sûre combien de chapitres mais l'auteure est rendu à 26 et je dirais qu'il en reste environ 8 autres. Donc ~34 chapitres. Je ne peux pas répondre à la question à propos des Weasleys tu verra :P Dsl. 

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires positifs! 


	4. The Space Between

**Chapitre 3: The Space Between**

_The Space Between_   
_The tears we cry_   
_Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more_   
_The Space Between_   
_The wicked lies we tell_   
_And hope to keep safe from the pain_   
Dave Matthews Band 

Lorsque j'avais huit ans, je découvris que dormir était pour les faibles. Je n'avais besoin que d'environ une heure de sommeil par soir. Le reste du temps, j'étais libre. Ma tante m'encourageait à me coucher tôt pour me lever tôt et elle même se couchait de bonne heure. Après qu'elle fut couchée, j'attendais environ vingt minutes avant d'explorer la maison et faire tout ce que je voulais. 

Durant une de ces soirées, je visitai le grenier, qui était pas mal difficile à atteindre. Ca me prit presque une heure juste pour descendre l'échelle mais j'étais convaincue que ca vaudrait la peine. Lorsque j'émergeai enfin dans le grenier, je su immédiatement que ma tante n'y était jamais aller; c'était plein de poussière. Velena détestait quand les choses n'étaient pas propres; elle disait que si elle voulait les choses sales, elle vivrait sur la rue, comme un rat. 

Je regardai autour et vit des boîtes partout; je ne savais pas où commencer à chercher. Après une inspection, je m'apercus que les boîtes étaient étiquettées. Une boîte en particulier attira mon attention, Photos de Famille. Je la tirai jusqu'à la petite fenêtre qui illuminait un peu la pièce et je l'ouvris d'un coup sec. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des albums photos, je sortis le premier et le feuilletai. 

La première photo qui attira mon attention fut celle d'une fille rousse et souriante qui me faisait salut d'une manière enthousiaste. J'enlevai la photo et la revirai de bord; Molly, 8 ans. Je fis un saut, c'était ma mère. Des larmes commencèrent immédiatement à rouler sur mes joues; c'était la preuve qu'elle existait, que j'avais une mère affectueuse qui s'occupait de moi bien avant que je vienne vivre avec Velena. 

J'observai la photo pour des heures, impressionnée de la regarder quand elle avait mon âge. Éventuellement, je continuai ma recherche et feuilletai les autres albums. Tous les photos étaient d'elles et d'autre personnes. En feuilletant l'album, je la vis grandir, mais son sourire chaleureux restait. Je remarquai que les photos devenaient plus faciles à voir et je paniquai lorsque je regardai au travers de la fenêtre; le soleil commencait à se lever! J'entendis la porte de ma tante s'ouvrir alors je me sauvai jusqu'à ma chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. 

Je sus qu'elle avait trouvée la porte du grenier ouverte mais elle ne le mentionna pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle savait ce qui était en haut et pensait que j'avais besoin des photos de ma mère, peut-être qu'elle me laissait les avoir maintenant pour qu'elle puisse me les voler et me faire des menaces plus tard. On sait jamais. Je ne suis jamais retournée dans le grenier. 

Après cet incident, je restreint mes actvités nocturnes, je ne voulais pas ébranler la patience de Velena. Par contre, même si je ne faisait pas grand chose la nuit, ca ne voulait pas dire que je dormais. La plupart du temps, je restais debout et regardais les photos de ma mère toute la nuit. D'une certaine facon je me sentais plus proche d'elle. J'espérais que ma tante me raconterait des histoires à propos d'elle mais je savais que je ne devais pas demander. 

************************************************************************************** 

Le reste de ma huitième année sur cette terre était pas mal dénuée d'événements. Je continuai avec mes lecons et je devins de plus en plus la personne que Velena voulait que je suis. Le jour de mon neuvième anniversaire n'était qu'une autre journée pour moi. Les elfes me firent un gâteau mais je n'en mangeai pas. 

Un matin je descendis pour déjeuner et Velena n'était pas là. C'était très bizarre. Velena croyait qu'il fallait toujours être à l'heure pour tout. Elle disait que ca montrait la ponctualité. Lorsque ma tante apparue, elle avait l'air énervée. 'Je dois aller quelque par aujourd'hui, je te déposerai à la maison d'un ami.' J'hochai la tête, j'espérai que cet ami ne soit pas les Parkinson. 

Nous utilisâmes la poudre de cheminette et nous arrivèrent à la demeure des Zabini. Velena parla avec une vieille femme avant de partir. La femme se racla la gorge et se présenta comme Mrs. Zabini. Elle me conduisit à une pièce qui contenait sa fierté, Blaise. 

Que puis-je dire à propos de Blaise? Hé bien, il était bien plus gentil que Pansy alors c'était un plus. Blaise était un garcon et je n'étais pas trop sur comment je devais agir avec lui. J'avais depuis longtemps oublié comment interagir avec mes frères. 

Je m'assis à côté de Blaise sur le sofa de cuir vert placé en avant du foyer. Nous nous contentèrent de se regarder pour un bout mais l'intimidation se dissipa rapidement. Finalement, Blaise initia la conversation. 'Alors, est-ce que tu va à Poudlard l'an prochain?' demanda-t-il. 

Poudlard? Velena n'avait jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit à propos d'aller à l'école. Mais il fallait avoir onze ans pour y aller alors je ne devais pas m'en faire pour une autre année. 'J'ai seulement neuf ans.' 

Blaise ne sembla pas décontenancé. 'J'irai et mon meilleur ami aussi. Son nom est Drago et nous allons devenir les magiciens les plus puissant que le monde ait jamais connu.' Enfant ambitieux. 'Dans quelle maison tu pense que tu ira?' Il n'attendit pas ma réponse. 'Je serai dans Serpentard avec Drago. Tous les bons magiciens viennent de cette maison, tu sais.' 

J'hochai la tête. 'C'est bien.' L'après-midi continua comme ca, moi assis là, disant quelques mots à l'occasion tandis que Blaise parlait de comment Poudlard allait être merveilleux et un certain enfant nommé Drago. Mon dieu, penser que avant j'étais désespérée de parler à d'autres enfants. Je parlerais aux adultes dorénavant. 

Velena revint à la fin de l'après-midi. Elle était calme et avait retrouvé son sang-froid. On retourna à la maison. Elle ne m'offra jamais d'explication à propos d'où elle était allée et je n'osai pas demander. J'étais curieuse mais je trouvais que lorsqu'on posait des questions comme ca, on espérait toujours qu'on ne l'avait pas posée lorsqu'on apprenait la réponse lol. 

************************************************************************************** 

Je me rappelle que lorsque j'eus dix ans, j'étais un peu excitée parce que j'avais maintenant un âge à deux chiffres. Une étape de plus qui menait à être une adulte. Je savais que Velena savait que c'était mon anniversaire car quand j'ouvris ma garde-robe, je trouvai les nouveaux vêtements. Par contre, elle ne dit rien. En fait, elle ne m'avait jamais dit 'Joyeux anniversaire Virginia,' de tout le temps que j'étais là. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas une personne sociable mais est-ce que ca l'aurait tuée? 

Même s'il elle n'avait jamais montré qu'elle savait que j'avais dix ans, ca paraissait dans mes lecons. Ma charge de travail avait doublé et ca me prenait toute la journée pour finir tout ce travail. Je n'étais pas sûre à quoi servaient toutes ces leçons, je les avais toujours trouvées stupides. 

Par contre, elles furent utiles. Velena recevaient souvent des visiteurs étrangers et ils étaient toujours impressionnés que je pouvais parlé leurs langues. Et ils parleraient de littérature après le souper. Je voulais être traitée en égale et durant ces discussions, mon opinion était appréciée lorsqu'ils découvraient que je comprenais les livres qu'ils discutaient de. J'appréciais d'être traitée comme une adulte et je réalisai que la seule facon d'être traitée comme ca était de devenir intelligente et travailler sur les lecons que j'haissaient tant. Velena avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que je la remercierais un jour pour tout ca. 

************************************************************************************** 

Les journées continuèrenet comme ca et Velena semblait contente que j'étais devenue si obéissante dans mes études. Mon onzième anniversaire arriva et je continuai à m'en foutre. Je ne regardai même pas mes nouveaux vêtements. 

Tandis que je mangeais mon déjeuner tranquillement avec ma tante, un hibou entra dans la pièce. Il déposa une lettre en avant de moi et sortit sans attendre de réponse ou de récompense. J'ouvris la lettre sous l'oeil attentif de ma tante et commencai à la lire. C'était ma lettre de Poudlard. 

************************************************************************************** 

**NA:** Bon désolé si y'a beaucoup de fautes mais ca me tentait pas de relire. Et j'étais supposée être corrigée. Et désolé pour la lenteur, j'étais en vacances. Jva essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois. Encore désolée. 

**Angharrad**: Je t'ai envoyé le chapitre pour que tu le corrige ca fait environ 2 semaines et tu me l'a jamais renvoyé. Alors je mets la version non-corrigée. C'est vrai que c'est triste la transformation de Ginny. 

**kikoo: **D'accord je lui dirai. Merci pr le commentaire et ca me fait plaisir de la traduire lol. 

**puik**: Merci :) Elle est là la suite :P 

**Kahina: **Non je continuerai pas Change of Heart. Ben, peut-être quand je vais avoir fini cette fic mais traduire plusieurs fics à la fois c'est trop dur. Dsl. 

**Mimi Granger**: Ok pour le Viva il seguito :P Les Weasley, ben, y sont élevés par les deux frères ainés (dsl jme rappelle plus de leur nom) 

**Cool:** Merci. Ouais elle fait pitié, elle est comme brainwashée lol. Ouais on verra la rentrée de Ginny à Poudlard, je suis pas sûre pr les parents d'Harry mais je crois que toute l'affaire avec Voldemort n'est pas arrivée. Non Gin ne tombera pas amoreuse de Harry. 

**Maryllia Black!**: Tous tes commentaires me font super plaisir! Merci bcp. Dis merci de ma part a Audrey et Ari. En passant c'est vraiment beau comme nom Sophie lol. Je te dirais de prendre Sophie_AngelBlack62 parce que c'est ca qui ressemble le plus à ce que tu voulais au départ, c-a-d Sophie Black. Entk fait comme tu veux :P 

**Ernia:** Merci bien :) Ca me fait plaisir que t'aime la fic et que tu la trouve différente. 

**Corallia**: Un gros merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer et pour le commentaire positif. 

**Selphie**: Parce que j'étais pas là lol.   



End file.
